fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Darklight Studios
This page will be dedicated to upcoming games in relation to Darklight Studios, there are currently 5 games planned to have full reveals during the Expo. More information will be provided as E3 draws closer. Basilisk 2 Logo.png|Basilisk 2: Legend's Fang Kirby Doom of Dreamland Logo.png|Kirby Doom of Dreamland Fallout 5 Logo.png|Fallout 5 Splatoon Global Canvas Logo.png|Splatoon: Global Canvas Monster Hunter 5 Logo.png|Monster Hunter 5 DoH Logo.png|Legend of Zelda: Darkness of Hyrule Pokemon Sol Version Logo.png|Pokemon Sol Version Pokemon Terra Version Logo.png|Pokemon Terra Version Day 1 Basilisk 2: Legend's Fang Basilisk 2: Legend's Fang is a successor to the original Basilisk. It no longer uses 8-Bit Graphics and instead opts for a 2.5D Platformer. In this adventure, the player, Drake has been kicked out of Toxin-Fang Island by the Lizards a raiding band of thieves who have claimed Toxin-Fang Island as their new territory. It is once again up to Drake to free the land and save the Snakes from this new Threat. Magma Iguana.png|The Magma Iguana, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Dune Gecko.png|The Dune Gecko, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Sunset Frill-Neck.png|The Sunset Frill-Neck, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Terra Spiky-Tail.png|The Terra Spiky-Tail, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Glider Flyer.png|The Glider Flyer, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Plant Salamander.png|The Plant Salamander, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Hydro Axolotol.png|The Hydro Axolotl, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Midnight Legless Lizard.png|The Midnight Legless Lizard, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Pixie Horn.png|The Pixie Horn, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Rainbow Chameleon.png|The Rainbow Chameleon, a Boss in Basilisk 2 Newest Drake.png|Drake's Appearance in Basilisk 2 ''Kirby Doom of Dreamland'' Kirby Doom of Dreamland has Kirby going through a twisted and warped reality where the Dark Matter previously thought to be destryoed has returned for one last offense. Kirby must inhale his opponents and gain their powers to defeat any foe he comes across. With the game retaining its 2.5D Platforming Kirby has access to four new Copy Abilities; Sand, Gravity, Moon & Lance. Kirby DoD.png|Kirby Masked Dedede.png|Masked Dedede? Galacta Knight DoD.png|Galacta Knight Frosty Woods.png|Frosty Woods Thunder Kracko.png|Kracko Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright.png|Mr. Bright & Mr. Shine Baddies.png|Bosses? Four Final.png|??? Hammer - Bonkers.png|Bonker's Appearance Ice - Mr. Frosty.png|Mr. Frosty's Appearance Fire - Fire Lion.png|Fire Lion's Appearance Sword - Razorwolf.png|New Mid-Boss! Razorwolf (Sword Ability) Spark - Buzzerret.png|New Mid-Boss! Buzzerret(Spark Ability) Cutter - Mantireign.png|New Mid-Boss! Mantireign (Cutter Ability) Wheel - Fury Wheelie.png|New Mid-Boss! Fury Wheelie (Wheel Ability) Archer - Ribbon Archer.png|New Mid-Boss! Ribbon Archer (Archer Ability) Whip - Checoconda.png|New Mid-Boss! Checoconda (Whip Ability) Disguise - Neojell.png|New Mid-Boss! Neojell (Disguise Ability) Shadow - Lockjaw.png|New Mid-Boss! Lockjaw (Shadow Ability) EX Sword Ability Star.png|Sword EX EX Fire Ability Star.png|Fire EX EX Ice Ability Star.png|Ice EX EX Beam Ability Star.png|Beam EX EX Stone Ability Star.png|Stone EX EX Hammer Ability Star.png|Hammer EX Splatoon Global Canvas The sequel to the critically acclaimed, Splatoon. Global Canvas vastly improves on the predecessor's abilities and enhances the Offline and Online aspects, new maps and more weapons as well as tons of gear allow for the player to be truly unique in design. A few new concepts are introduced such as an Offline Multiplayer Storyline and several new enemies and a new set of Bosses. Splatoon Global Canvas Logo.png|The Game's Logo Inklings Colouration.png|All 120 Inkling Colourations available Ink Squad.png|The Ink Squad Broadstate.png|Broadstate Map Central Tower.png|Central Tower Map Culture Center.png|Culture Center Map Imperial Rivers.png|Imperial Rivers Map Palace Gates Map.png|Palace Gates Map Tower Pass.png|Tower Pass Map Port Avenue.png|Port Avenue Map Jungle Temple.png|Jungle Temple Map Great Krakens.png|The Great Krakens (Storm, Eclipse & Blizzard) Octoling.png|An Octoling Octo-800.png|An Octo-800 Elite Octoling.png|An Elite Octoling Octo-1000.png|An Octo-1000 Missile Octo Launcher.png|The Missile Octo Launcher, the First Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Fairy Psycho Octo.png|The Fairy Psycho Octo, the Second Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Neon Diver.png|The Neon Diver, the Third Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Beak Breaker.png|The Beak Breaker, the Fourth Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Master Octoling.png|The Master Octoling, the Fifth Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Mimic Basher.png|The Mimic Basher, the Sixth Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Octo Ball.png|The Octo Ball, the Seventh Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Octo-X.png|The Octo-X, the Eigth Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Octo Tower.png|The Octo Tower, the Ninth Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Octo Knight.png|The Octo Knight, the Tenth Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Colossal Octo Roller.png|The Colossal Octo Roller, the Penultimate Octarian Boss in Splatoon Global Canvas Fallout 5 The fifth installment in one of Gaming's pinnacle Action-RPGs, Fallout 5 takes place in the year 2410 in the cold wasteland of Alaska. The player must brave new threats including new enemies and a conspiracy that could unleash a second Nuclear Fallout. Get ready to head out into the winter wilderness of Alaska and brave frightening new monsters and even more dangerous mutants. Day Two Legend of Zelda: Darkness of Hyrule A Legend of Zelda RPG, the game has the players progress through a turn-based RPG with Final Fantasy and Pokemon elements, the player will always have control of Link as well as a variety of other characters and be able to get enemy monsters do join his side in a war against Ganondorf. The game takes place in the Child Timeline, between Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess. Link RPG.png|Link's Appearance Enemy B.png|Gohma Dodongo RPG.png|Dodongo Ganondorf RPG.png|Ganondorf's Appearance Darknut RPG.png|Darknut Keese RPG.png|Keese Chu Chu.png|Poison, Ice, Fire & Thunder Chu Chu Wallmaster & Floormaster.png|Wallmaster & Floormaster Zelda RPG.png|Zelda's Appearance Deku Baba.png|Deku Baba Skulltula.png|Skulltula Octorok RPG.png|Octorok Wolfos & White Wolfos.png|Wolfos & White Wolfos Kargorok.png|A Kargorok Poe RPG.png|Poe Vire RPG.png|Vire Gleeok.png|Gleeok Bokoblin RPG.png|Bokoblin Miniblin Red.png|Red Miniblin Minibling Yellow.png|Yellow Miniblin Miniblin Green.png|Green Miniblin Miniblin Blue.png|Blue Miniblin Moblin RPG.png|Moblin Stalchild RPG.png|Stalchild Bubble RPG.png|Fire, Thunder, Poison & Ice Bubble Eyegore.png|Eyegore Ghini.png|Ghini Helmasaur RPG.png|Red Helmasaur & Blue Helmasaur Helmasaur King.png|Helmasaur King Peahat.png|Peahat Pol's Voice.png|Pol's Voice Trinexx.png|Trinexx Gold Skulltula.png|Gold Skulltula Dark Links.png|The Four Dark Links Like Like.png|Like-Like Redead.png|Redead Monster Hunter 5 It has been confirmed that Darklight Studios is planning on making a new Monster Hunter 5, likely due to the loss of interest in Monster Hunter 5: Vitality. The game is said to be featuring 150+ Monsters, with several returning from previous titles. The flagship monster and logo have been revealed with the Flagship monster known as the Spirachinos and it appears to be encountered in a dark cave. The logo also reveals that the Lance, Hammer, Greatsword and Bow are most definetly in the game, what other Weapon Classes as well as possible new ones have yet to be revealed. Further information has revealed that the following weapon types will appear in the game exactly how they were in previous games; Greatsword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Gunlance, Switch Axe & Charge Blade. It has been revealed that a new dual-wielding system will be introduced, causing distinct changes in other classical weapons, additionally the Bowgun is completely removed in favour of a variety of new Ranged weapons. Therefore the game's weapons are compiled into three tiers (Dual-Wield, Single-Handed & Ranged), Ranged and either Dual-Wield or Single-Handed weapons can be equipped at the same time with an additional sub-menu. Dual-Wield Weapons: Greatsword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Charge Blade, Great Axe, Rocket Hammer, Armour Charger Single-Handed Weapons: Shortsword, Round Shield, Kite Shield, Giant's Shield, Scimitar, Longsword, Axe, Lance, Side Blade, Insect Glaive, Tonfa, Cannon Blade, Colossi Fist, Monster Claws Ranged Weapons: Bow, Long Bow, Quad Bow, Cross Bow, Sniper Bow, Harpoon, Jet Fists, Razor Boomerang The first set of returning Large monsters have been revealed, these monsters previously appeared in the Monster Hunter games, it has also been confirmed that there will be 120 different Large Monsters with 85 returning and 35 new Large Monsters. Revealed Monsters: Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Rathalos, Rathian, Brachydios, Qurupeco, Giadrome, Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Chameleos & Plesioth Monster Hunter 5 Logo.png|The Game's Logo Spirachinos.png|Spirachinos Day 3 Pokemon Sol and Terra Versions The 9th Generation Pokemon games, featuring 500 new Pokemon. They are named after the Sun and the Earth and have legendaries revolving around Buddhism deities. The game is stated to not be introducing any new types like its predecessor, Razind Version although it has been stated that if a 10th Generation is done, Pokemon from this Generation will change types. Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015